The Notes
by Argand the Cookie Monster
Summary: Col and Connie passing notes in class. Has no plot, but read anyway! Co-written with Leafecho.


**It's me again! I took a suggestion from The Leaf of the Rose, and wrote a series of notes between my favorite couple, Col and Connie! I had help from a friend who has also read the series, Leafecho. She wrote Col's replies, and comments that "the personality included in [her] notes is not actually very much like Col… And, this has no plot. Oh, well. Enjoy it anyway."**

"Hey, Univ-Girl, I can't understand this substitute. She speaks too softly for me to hear anything. Want to help explain this, by any chance?"

"Pega-Boy, why don't you just pay attention instead of passing notes, then? It's easy, don't worry. You see, if c squared is equal to 100, then all you have to do is find the square root of 100 to find the value of c. So in this case, it will be 10. But then you get to more complicated problems, where the square root is not so easy to find. Take this one for example. So c squared is equal to 20, which is not a perfect square."

"Right. I obviously understood that."

"I'll pretend that you actually do. I'll explain after school, if you still don't understand. Anyway, in other problems, you aren't going to have to solve for c, but maybe for a and b. So, if you see the right triangle, and it has two sides filled in, and the variable a, then you have to plug it into the formula and…"

"You should give up now. Can you come over help later, at my house? I need desperate help with this."

"You need desperate help learning how to pay attention."

"Well, not all of us can be so firmly sensible. I'm told my head is up in the clouds. With Skylark."

"Very funny. Well, you're not at Orpheus training, right now. Pay attention to this lesson! It's actually fairly simple, IF you listen."

"The Pythagorean theorem fails to inspire me."

"Wow. You actually know the name. Congratulate yourself."

"I'll congratulate myself by not paying attention even more."

"Why can't you just listen?"

"Because you are so much more fun to write to."

"I'm glad."

"You should be."

"I would also be glad to listen to the teacher… Are you getting the hint?"

"Probably not."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm insufferable."

"You actually know a word longer than five letters long?!?"

"Shut up, Connie."

* * *

_A few minutes pass_

* * *

"Connie, I'm bored. Why haven't you replied in awhile? I need someone to entertain me!"

"You have the attention span of a… person with a very short attention span. And I seem to remember you telling me to "shut up". Sound familiar? How do you expect me to help you later if I can't pay attention to the lesson?"

"Hmm. Figure it out by yourself. My head's starting to hurt from all these unanswerable questions. Sooo… Are you sure you're not going to the dance on Friday?"

"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

"Well, I want to make sure that no one remotely responsible will stop me from doing…certain things."

"Like last time when you nearly set fire to the streamers?"

"Hey, I made sure that there was a fire extinguisher right near by."

"I give up with you! You're so… indescribable."

"You just contradicted yourself. Calling me indescribable is describing me. That's why I find that word stupid."

"I don't care. Stop writing to me!"

"You don't fool me, Connie. You're enjoying this just as much as I am, you're happy to have an excuse to not concentrate on lessons."

"Have I ever told you how much you annoy me?"

"Several times, I think."

"Ugh. How anyone can stand you, I don't know."

"Hey, Connie, are you really going out with Mike, like Anneena is claiming?"

"Absolutely NOT. Annee just needs an excuse to gossip. Our "date" was me going to his house so we could work on our science project. I do not consider that a "date"."

"What do you consider a date?"

"A date is supposed to be an event where two people… go on a date. I can't describe it! It's just…a date! I'd KNOW if it was a date."

"Can you give an example of a "date" that you've been on?"

"…No… I've never been on a date. Although, Anneena says that I've been on several."

"Several with who?"

"With WHOM, Col. Pay attention in grammar, too!"

"Several with whom, then?"

"Well, actually, Annee claims that I have "gone out" with you. She would consider me helping you with the Pythagorean theorem a date, though. But HER definition of a date is "two people who are attracted to one another having fun." Explaining will NOT be fun."

"I notice that you didn't say anything about not being attracted to me."

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Col. I am not."

* * *

_The bell rang, and all the children were dismissed. Connie glared at Col one last time, and ran along with her friends. _

_"I'll explain it to you later today, Col," she shouted over her shoulder._

_"It's a date." Col almost called back.

* * *

_**Yeah… This had no plot whatsoever. But, what the hey!**


End file.
